Saving Science
by District Five Tribute
Summary: Saving Science is the untold tale of the mysterious woman behind Aperture Science's success. The story of Caroline's triumphs, failures, heartbreaks, betrayals, friendships and secrets ultimately reveals the dark road that Caroline took to become GLaDOS. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
**The Application**

APPLICANT NAME: Delarosa, Caroline Michelle

TITLE: Miss

SEX: Female

DATE OF BIRTH: 04/08/1933

ADDRESS: 1064 COLUMBUS AVENUE, CLEVELAND, OH

All is silent, except for the clock ticking loudly behind me. It's putting me on edge. I haven't felt this nervous since graduation.

My palms are still sweaty. I try to wipe them on my dress discreetly, try to keep them from shaking. That was my first embarrassment – shaking Mr Johnson's hand with my sweaty one when I introduced myself.

I try not to look too tense or worried as Mr Johnson scans my application, chewing on the end of a cigarette. His face is hard to read.

He's young for someone of his reputation. Late twenties, early thirties perhaps. And yet in just a few years he's built the biggest science company in North America. I followed his story all throughout my teen years. My friends read fashion magazines or Hollywood pamphlets – I read Science Weekly. The whole story seemed so magical – how he had started out as a simple shower curtain salesman for his father's company before securing himself that deal with the US military that made him a millionaire overnight. How he invested it all in a salt mine up in Michigan and founded Aperture Science Innovators – the greatest science company around today.

I stare at myself in the reflection of the shiny cupboard behind where Mr Johnson is sitting at his desk. I look stiff but composed. My long, silky brown hair is still tied back tightly. None of my make-up has smudged, thankfully. I try to relax my shoulders and sit up a little straighter.

"Well, Caroline – can I call you Caroline? Everything looks good on paper to me. I mean, you graduated top of your class, valedictorian, a truck-full of scholarships and so forth. But you see – I've already had twenty kids just like you come in over the past week with virtually the same thing you've got down on your resume. Impeccable, but it doesn't show me _passion_ , it doesn't show me _intuition_ \- you understand? I mean, hell, it's not a particularly important job, but since you'll be working closely with me every day, I need someone who can do as I say efficiently and effectively. I need someone who sees the world the way that I do. A partner in crime, if you will. So… tell me how you're different from all the other kids I got pounding down my door and sucking up to me to get a job here."

I blink a few times. I open my mouth, but I don't know what to say. The countless conversations I had rehearsed over the last few weeks suddenly fade away.

"I… um, I…"

"Ok, let me ask you this, Caroline. Why did you apply to work here?"

"Well, I've always had such a huge fascination with science," I say, feeling my confidence build up. "Ever since I was a little girl. I've never been interested in dollhouses or plastic tea sets. I wanted to figure out how my Dad's car worked. And so I thought… that perhaps interning here might give me a foothold into a life of science. It's the greatest desire of my heart – to be a pioneer of scientific discoveries."

"I can see that you're passionate about science – but so is everyone else who walks through these doors. So what exactly is it that makes you so passionate?"

I think about it for a minute. All the responses that flit into my head are too cheesy or overused. But in the end, I can only be honest. I have a feeling that Mr Johnson will know if I'm sucking up to him, or telling him what he wants to hear.

"I love the idea that there is so much new knowledge and learning in the world that has yet to be discovered. It sounds like the greatest adventure – exploring and researching… for the sake of exploring I suppose. I want to jump into the unknown and see what lies there. I want to go where no-one has ever thought of going before."

Mr Johnson laughs and claps. I'm slightly taken aback. Blood flushes into my cheeks.

"Nice answer, Caroline. Couldn't have said it better myself." He pauses for a few moments, his brow furrowed in deep thought. "I'll tell you what, you can have the job."

I beam as relief and excitement sweeps through me. My heart begins to flutter.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely. Hell, in the end it doesn't really matter who I pick as long as I like them – and I like you Caroline. You've got some spunk in you. Last assistant I had – fired him 'cause he was a great big idiot. Smart kid, but a real idiot. Couldn't file things properly, kept messing up the phone calls and couldn't make a decent cup of coffee if his life depended on it. But not you. I've got a good feeling about you, Caroline. I think you'll do just fine."

"Oh, thank you so much Mr Johnson! I can't tell you how happy you've made me. I will not let you down. I will be the best assistant you've ever had!"

"I'm sure you will be. And call me Cave – Mr Johnson is my father. Now, you'll officially start on the 27th – I'll get the boys to send you a letter with all the details. You'll need to find your way up to Marquette in Michigan by then - our Cleveland office isn't actually where all the good stuff gets done – it's just administrative, you see? Anyway, it'll be pretty straightforward once you get there. Most of the lab boys live in town – I usually just get a handful of limos to pick everyone up in the morning. You'll get your own desk at work and your job's pretty simple. Make me coffee in the morning, file the paperwork that gets sent over and just tell me about the important stuff; I don't really care about every tiny complaint or lawsuit. Oh, and answer the phone. That's very important. And do what I tell you to do. That's also important. Ah – you'll be fine after a few days."

Ecstatic and overwhelmed, I shake Mr Johnson's hand and leave, almost skipping with glee. Dad is waiting outside for me. I love him so much. He's been so supportive of me, right from the beginning. He was the one that made sure I got model trains and books for Hanukkah and my birthday. I tell him the good news and he hugs me, smiling.

"See? I told you everything was going to be alright, _bambina_. You're going to be amazing."

When I get home, my Mom is less excited about me getting the job. She's always wanted the life she has for me. And, truth be told, it's been a good life for her. But it's just not for me. Marrying and settling down less than six months since I graduated from high school, having children before I turn twenty – it's not the life I will ever choose for myself. Still, Mom puts on a happy face and cooks us a delicious meal to celebrate.

My older brother, Richard, is just as proud as my Dad. He's my best friend in the world. He never judged me like the boys and girls at school did. He always stood up for me when I was being picked on. He thinks it's cool that I'm going to be a scientist. My friends, Mary-Jo and Betty, are just as excited for me when I call them. I'm grateful for that, because I always feel like the odd one out in our small group. They only ever want to talk about boys, or clothes, so I'm not surprised when the conversation steers in that direction.

"So was he cute?" asks Mary-Jo.

"He's ten years older than me," I say, rolling my eyes. "But… yes, I suppose he is."

After that, the rest of our conversation moves on to Mary-Jo's boyfriend, Tommy. Betty is easier to talk to, but like always, she tends to make things about her.

"I can't believe you're moving to Michigan. I'm going to be so lonely – there's no-one to talk to any more around here. Everyone's going to college or working while I'm stuck here in this boring city with nothing to do. It's so unfair."

I can't sleep that night, no matter what I try doing. The excitement and elation is still bubbling and frothing inside of me. I sigh and stare at the calendar. It's going to be a long few weeks ahead of me.


End file.
